


Sparks

by karrahbear



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, with some headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrahbear/pseuds/karrahbear
Summary: Alec wakes up to a tickling sensation.





	

Alec wakes up slowly, his mind rising gently from the depths of unconsciousness until it’s floating, lazily, just over the line of consciousness. His physical awareness begins to arrive a few minutes later, and he realizes that his body is cozily warm, perfectly cradled by the memory foam mattress beneath him and tucked under a thick comforter. There’s a familiar weight tucked along the right side of his body, a head of dark hair on his shoulder, and an abundance of soft bare skin pressed against his own. His limbs are heavy with contentment and there’s a pleasant hum under his skin that only comes after a full, satisfying night’s sleep. Alec breathes in, enjoying the sweet, sleepy scent of his bed mate’s hair.

Magnus shifts, sliding a bare leg over Alec’s and flattening his hand against Alec’s chest where it had previously been resting with fingers curled. A faint tickling on his chest, around the warlock’s hand, brings a slow smile to Alec’s lips. He has yet to open his eyes, just enjoying the tactility of the morning, but he can picture the faint blue sparks flickering from Magnus’s fingers.

It was something that had surprised Alec the first night they had slept together – literally, not euphemistically. They were both exhausted after a mission and had stripped out of their clothes and collapsed into bed, barely able to say goodnight before slipping off to sleep. He awoke a few hours later to a strange tickling sensation on his lower back. When he glanced over his shoulder from where he was laying on his stomach, he could see Magnus’s hand resting on his back and little blue sparks winking in and out like distant stars.

They didn’t hurt, and probably wouldn’t have been noticeable if not for the location of the warlock’s hand and the sensitivity of his skin on which it lay. Alec had smiled dopily, the flower of his fondness for Magnus blooming wide in his belly. The smile was still there when he’d woken up the next morning.

_“What are you smiling about, Alexander?”_

_Alec looked up from the Sunday crossword he was working on at the kitchen table to look at his boyfriend who was standing at the stove, making omelets. Magnus’s offer to make breakfast that morning had been a welcome surprise, and a simple gesture that spoke volumes about Magnus’s affection for him._

_Alec’s head tilted a bit as asked: “Did you know your fingers spark when you’re sleeping?”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“Your fingers,” he said, “I woke up last night and there were little tiny sparks coming from them. They were ticklish.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Magnus plated the first omelet and started the second one._

_“That’s it? Just, ‘oh’?”_

_His shoulders rose and fell in a half-hearted shrug that told Alec he was hiding something. He set down his pencil, padded around the table, and approached his boyfriend at the stove. He leaned against the counter, watching him work. He was still smiling._

_“It’s, er, something that doesn’t happen very often.”_

_“It’s not the warlock equivalent of a wet dream, is it?”_

_Alec watched in awe as a pink tinge appeared on Magnus’s cheeks and he coughed out a couple awkward chuckles._

_“Nothing so crude.”_

_The shadowhunter waited for him to continue._

_“It’s never happened to me before, but I know it has happened to other warlocks, though like I said, not very often.”_

_“So what causes it? It doesn’t seem likely that it’s just a little loss of control. Especially since they didn’t hurt or cause chaos or anything.”_

_Magnus plated the second omelet, turned off the stove, and then moved to stand in front of Alec._

_“Once in a lifetime, maybe twice if a warlock lives long enough, though it’s rare, he meets someone. A very special someone. I hate to use the word ‘soulmate’ because it’s so trite and the meaning’s been so diluted, but I suppose the concept is essentially correct.” He paused for a moment and Alec reached out to wrap his arms around Magnus’s waist, tugging him closer. “Nobody knows what causes it, though there are many theories. The most widely accepted explanation is that it’s a sign of trust.”_

_“What do you think?”_

_“I think…” Magnus seemed to search for his words. “I think it’s not so much simple trust as it is a manifestation of our vulnerability. I don’t think it happens until we’re able to open up completely and share ourselves with someone, allow someone to truly know us. But we also have to have faith – absolute faith, not just hope – that the person with whom we share ourselves won’t take advantage of that…nakedness.”_

_“Isn’t faith just hope?”_

_Magnus’s lips tipped up in a smile._

_“Oh Alexander,” he teased softly, “aren’t you part angel? Haven’t you read the bible? Faith, it says, is being sure of what we hope for and certain of that which we do not see.”_

Alec smiles to himself, remembering the swooping of his stomach and the harried pace of his heart that morning. He tilts his head to press a kiss to Magnus’s head and the inside of his eyelids turn red. He tips his head away, finally blinking his eyes open and squinting across the room at the curtains that are open just enough to let in a shaft of early morning sun. As is Alec’s luck, the two inch wide strip falls directly across his face, right at eye level.

Alec grumbles silently, trying to shift enough to get the light out of his eyes without waking the sleeping warlock next to him. He’s just about to give up and yank the comforter over his head when he gets an idea. Alec lays his hand on top the one Magnus has on his chest, the one that’s still spitting little blue flecks of light, laces his fingers through the warlock’s, and closes his eyes.

_Close the curtains, close the curtains…_

Alec focuses intently on closing the curtains and waves their joined hands towards the curtains. They snap shut. He briefly thinks that he should be more amazed or excited about the fact that he just successfully hijacked his boyfriend’s magic to close the curtains, but without the sunlight in his eyes, sated with affection and happiness, and still cuddling with said boyfriend, it’s not long before he slips back to sleep.

* * *

 

The beautiful and lovely [maeuschen_ins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins) has translated this part into Russian. I'm super excited because it's the first work I've had that's been translated into another language, so if you happen to be literate in Russian, please show some love. You can find the work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10314686).

**Author's Note:**

> The quote Magnus uses from the bible is from Hebrews 11:1


End file.
